Hurricane
by yeahnayarivera
Summary: Brittany es popular y cree que lo puede tener todo. Santana le va a cambiar su forma de ver las cosas. Mucho DRAMA. Si te gusta Brittana y Faberry , deberias leerlo. Sino, puedes ir a leer historias estupidas sobre Finchel o Monchele.
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany es la chica popular y superficial de la universidad Princeton, Santana es la nueva estudiante. Amor y Odio. Dos personas totalmente diferentes. Una cosa es cierta, los opuestos se atraen. **

* * *

Lo que menos deseaba Santana era ir a Princeton, esta era una Universidad mundialmente reconocida y solo era accesible para gente adinerada o con cierto prestigio. Pero quedaba lo suficientemente lejos como para tener que decirle adiós a su antigua vida.

"Seguro me encontrare con gente insoportablemente creída", pensaba.

- Aaagh mamá, ¿estas segura que es para mi? – Dijo con duda en su voz

- Santana, por favor, ten un poco de confianza en ti misma. Rendiste los exámenes con promedio superior a 9. ¿Tengo que repetirte lo que me dijo el Director?

- "Estamos muy orgullosos de tener personas con el nivel intelectual de su hija en nuestra academia" – Añadió Santana girando los ojos. - No mamá. No hace falta que lo repitas.

- Entonces, ¿cual es el problema hija? – Pregunto preocupada

- Nada, ma. Es solo que voy a extrañar todo, a ti, a mis amigos...

- Ay mi pequeña...

-Ya no tan pequeña – Interrumpió riendo.

- Esta bien, mi niña que ya creció, no te preocupes por extrañar. Nos podrás ver cada fin de semana, acuérdate que solo estamos a 3 horas de distancia. – Dijo abrazando fuerte a Santana, dándole toda la confianza que ella necesitaba.

- ¿Sabes que? Tienes toda la razón. Soy una tonta, voy a salir a tomar aire y después vendré a preparar todo.

- Esta bien amor, ve y distráete un poco. Mañana será tu gran día.

La verdad de todo, no era que a Santana no le gustara la Universidad, realmente le fascinaba. El nivel académico era exigente y no le molestaba, era...era solo las personas. Sí, Santana era una persona insegura de si misma, pese a que era hermosa, nunca se sintió segura. En su antigua secundaria ella era el mejor promedio de la clase, Presidenta del club de matemáticas y una de las voces principales en el grupo de canto. Pero era solo eso, la chica nerd que sabia cantar y que tenia como mejor amiga a Quinn Fabray, la sexy porrista. Quizás guardaba un poco de celos por su mejor amiga, ella tenía lo que quería y todos la admiraban. En cambio, ¿Quién se fijaría en la genio López? Por supuesto, nadie.

"Quizás sea mejor, cambiar de lugar, de personas..."- Pensaba, mientras caminaba hacia casa de Quinn. – A quien engaño, esto es una mierda – Se dijo en voz baja.

Cuando llego a casa de Quinn, como era usual, su amiga estaba apoyada sobre la motocicleta de Puckerman y para que dar detalles de que hacían.

- Hey, mira quien viene a hacernos compañía. ¡Einstein! – Dijo entre risas Noah

- Me llamo Santana, me sorprende que todavía no sepas mi nombre, ó ¡espera! quizás tu mama te dejo caer de la cuna cuando eras un niño y por eso eres tan estupido. Si...pensándolo bien. Debe ser eso.

-Oh, parece que alguien no ha tenido buen sexo esta semana. No no, espera...lo olvidé, nunca has tenido sexo y es probable que sigas virgen hasta tus 40 con ese carácter.

-Púdrete P...

- OK. Te pasaste. – Interrumpió Quinn - Déjalo San, ya sabemos como son los chicos, sobre todo Puck. Que es muy especial por cierto – Contesto en tono sarcástico, mirando en forma cómplice a su amiga.

- Tienes toda la razon. Puedo hablar un rato contigo? – Luego dirigió una mirada hacia Puck – A solas, si es posible.

- Esta bien, tranquila. Te dejo a SOLAS con mi chica, eso si...ten cuidado amor, me han dicho que Einstein juega para los dos equipos.

- Métete en tu vida Puckerman. Y ten por seguro que a ti no te toco ni con un palo.

- OK, basta. – Interrumpió nuevamente Quinn alterada – Ya vete Noah.

- Sus deseos son órdenes. Luego te llamo – Dijo el chico del mohicano, arrancando su moto y perdiéndose entre las calles de su ciudad.

- Dios, ¿quieres decirme porque sigues con ese estúpido?

- San, ya sabes...- Miro a Santana, esperando que ella contestara.

- Lo se, lo se, "beneficios".

- Exacto y dejemos de hablar de él por dios, cuéntame a que debo tu honorable visita.

- Ahh, si. Solo vengo a despedirme, mañana viajo hacia Princeton.

- Wooww, ¿mañana? – Preguntó sorprendida – ¿Puedes llevarme en tu valija?

- Ten por seguro que si pudiera, lo haría.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho, por favor, no olvides escribirme!

- Ya lo sé Fabray, no te pongas sentimental ¿si? Me asustas. – Dijo entre risas Santana

- Nunca cambias López, nunca cambias.

Al día siguiente Santana se levanto mas temprano de lo usual, ya que en su primer día lo que menos necesitaba era llegar tarde. Preparo sus cosas y se subió al coche nuevo, que le habia comprado su Padre. Ella no lo había pedido, pero su padre insistió, era importante para él que su hija se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible.

Para su desgracia, su padre le habia regalado un auto demasiado lujoso para su gusto. Si, los padres de Santana poseían mucho capital, pero ella siempre habia tratado de ser lo más humilde posible frente a sus amigos. Pasar desapercibida en la vida era su objetivo.

Llego por fin a Princeton, estacionó su auto y se adentro a su nuevo "hogar", como algunos podrían decirle. Fue directo a la Rectoría y luego a su primera clase.

Todo parecía perfecto y todo salía de maravillas. En su segunda clase, Matemáticas, logro hacerse amiga de una chica que tenia una forma de hablar muy irritante pero en fin, daba la impresión de ser muy buena persona. Su nombre, Rachel Berry.

- Hey, estaba pensando, por si quieres, quizás o no se, tal vez ya que nos hemos conocido y obviamente te caigo bien y me caes bien. Podría pedir que nos asignen un cuarto juntas, si no quieres, ten por seguro que lo entenderé y no me enojare por nada, yo solo...

- Tranquila, no tengo problema, solo cálmate y respira por favor.

- Perdón, tengo la mala costumbre de hablar sin pausas. Entonces iré a preguntar ahora mismo en la Oficina Central, espérame aquí y ya vengo. ¿Si?

- Bueno pero no te demores, tengo hambre.

"Mierda, lo habia olvidado, esta universidad es como la mierda de Hogwarts" – Decía para sus adentros. Y si, lo era. Un poco más lejos de la Universidad, estaban los departamentos para chicos y chicas. Estos solo se otorgaban a esos estudiantes que como Santana vivían a ciertos kilómetros de la ciudad y les era conveniente alquilar ahí mismo para hospedarse entre semana.

Santana estaba tan distraída en su mundo, pensando en como estarían Quinn, sus padres y todos sus amigos que ni siquiera noto que se encontraba en medio del pasillo que lleva a la cafetería. La campana habia tocado y multitudes de estudiantes apresurados empezaron a empujarla. Tratando de moverse a un costado y esperar a que todos pasaran, para su suerte se tropezó accidentalmente con una rubia.

- Perdón yo...yo, perdona no quise...

- Seguro, la próxima vez mira por donde caminas estupida.- Dijo alejándose la rubia.

Santana se quedo muda mientras la chica caminaba hacia la cafetería seguida por dos más. Sus ojos, sus malditos ojos, no podía quitarse de su memoria su mirada, sus labios, y...

¿Porque carajo se estaba babeando por esa desconocida que la trato con desprecio?

Rachel la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ya veo que conociste a Brittany, no te preocupes por su mal carácter. Si no eres popular, es así con todos.

- Ah... ¿Brittany se llama?

- Si, y las dos que van siempre con ella son Sugar y Mercedes.

- Bueno, poco me interesan. ¿Vamos la cafetería? Muero de hambre.

- Ya me lo has dicho dos veces – Contesto Rachel riendo mientras agarraba el brazo de su nueva amiga. – Vamos.

Lo cierto es que Sugar y Mercedes no le importaban, pero Brittany...Brittany le provocaba algo, algo que todavía no sabia que significaba y de algo estaba segura, quería saber más sobre esa chica.

* * *

**Primer Fic que escribo , dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias . Cualquier critica es aceptable . **


	2. Chapter 2

Tercera semana de haber retomado nuevamente sus estudios, tercera semana de estar lejos de su familia y porque no, tercera semana de haber conocido a Brittany.

- Santi, ¿te lo tengo que repetir mil veces? Se nos hace tarde, ¿puedes levantarte?

- Aaaagh Rachel por favor, un minuto mas. Y deja de llamarme Santi, para ti soy López o Santana. – Dijo levantandose rapidamente de su cama.

- OK, López. Ah, por cierto. ¿Que piensas acerca de este viernes?

- ¿Qué hay con este viernes?

- Carajo! ¿En que mundo vives? Este viernes Mercedes dará una mega fiesta en su casa ya que supuestamente sus padres se fueron a Hawai. Van a ir todos y con todos me refiero a TODOS.

- No lo se Hobbit, no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas...pensándolo bien, preferiría quedarme aquí estudiando. Sí, eso haré. – Dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo a su amiga mientras arreglaba su pelo.

- Ay vamos, deja de ser tan aburrida! Por favor, debemos ir!

. Solo diré que lo pensare, ¿Esta bien? Ahora vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Lengua y Matemáticas pasaron volando, se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo de su nueva universidad. A veces pensaba que después de todo no iba a ser tan malo. Rachel era una buena chica y compartir habitación con ella a veces podía ser irritante pero le gustaba, aunque nunca se lo admitiría, no quería aumentarle más el ego.

Dirigiéndose al baño de chicas para poder estar mas tranquila y llamar a Quinn...Santana escuchó sonidos que prevenían de uno de los sanitarios. Parecía una mezcla entre risas, besos y susurros. Intentó acercarse más y se dio cuenta que la cuarta puerta del baño estaba por abrirse, decidió esconderse rapidamente.

Para su sorpresa, era Brittany quien estaba ahí ¿pero con quién? Ni siquiera se dio el privilegio de pensarlo, ya que vio con sus propios ojos como salía atrás de ella un muchacho rubio al cual Santana supuso, debería ser del equipo de Futbol.

Celos, asco y desprecio. ¿Por qué sentía eso? De la única cosa que estaba segura era de que sentir algo por aquella rubia no era correcto.

"Esta mal, ¿que mierda estas haciendo López?" – Se reprochaba - ¿En serio? Espiar a esa chica y luego tener ganas de matar al chico que la acompañaba ¿solo por el hecho de que estaba con ella?

Toda la semana trató de no darle mucha importancia al tema, se trataba de convencer a si misma que era solo un capricho mas, que no podia sentir nada mas por ella.

- Rachel, hace dos horas que estas en el maldito baño ¿Puedes salir? Juro que tirare la puerta. – Santana golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, hacía más de veinte minutos que estaba esperando y ya perdía toda la paciencia.

- Mira, a menos que me digas que aceptas ir conmigo esta noche a la fiesta, te dejo entrar. – Propuso la pequeña diva.

- ¿¡Que! ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

- OK, sigue esperando o ve al baño del séptimo piso- Gritó a todo pulmón.

- Aghhh, dios. Dime una razón, solo una, por la que deba ir – Cuestionó Santana

- Mm... buena música, alcohol y... ¿ya nombre el alcohol?

- Haber, ¿que me perdí y donde esta la Rachel que conozco?

- Sigue estando aquí pero quiere divertirse.

- OK Hobbit, iremos, supongo que necesitamos un poco de eso.

Santana llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero negra mientras que Rachel había optado por un vestido. Se podia diferenciar sus estilos y su carácter. Eran muy diferentes pero tenían ese "algo" que las unía.

La fiesta era un descontrol. La casa de Mercedes era enorme, la música estaba a todo volumen y el alcohol tanto como la droga emanaban su olor a metros de distancia.

- Brittany cálmate! Deja de tomar! – Decía a la rubia, tratando de hacerse oír entre todo el murmullo y la música.

- Mercedes, que aburrida, es tu fiesta! Diviértete! wuuuuujuuu! – Contestó Brittany mientras tomaba otro vaso de tequila.

- Dios santo, Sugar por favor, cuida de ella. Yo voy a controlar como están las cosas en el jardín. Si? – Rogó Mercedes.

- No hay problema, ve tranquila. – Dijo mintiendo, Sugar era la menos indicada para cuidar a su amiga, ya que ella también había tomado y el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto.

- Britt ...

- ¿Sabias que los tiburones son delfines gays? – Pregunto Brittany riendo mientras dejaba el vaso, ya sin contenido de alcohol, sobre la mesada del bar.

- Ay dios, deja de tomar si? Vamos a bailar. – Propuso mientras tomaba de la mano a Brittany, apartándola de la barra y las bebidas.

Mientras tanto Rachel y Santana estaban en el jardín observando a dos chicos que estaban discutiendo.

- No puedo creer cuan entupido puede llegar a ser un chico cuando esta ebrio.

- Tienes toda la razón López.

- ¿Que hay acerca de ti Berry? ¿No tienes novio?

- No, nunca. Estoy muy lejos de eso.

- No me digas que eres lesbiana.

- Pues, no, he tenido novios. – Hizo una pausa, mirando al cielo, que reflejaba luna llena esa noche. – Pero...creo...que una vez me enamoré de una chica. Igual es una historia que te contaré otro día.

- OK, me asustas ahora. Solo te pido que no te enamores de mí. – Dijo riendo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.

- Tranquila, eres linda pero no eres mi tipo.

- Me alegra escucharlo...aparte...

- Espera – Rachel interrumpió - ¿Esa no es Brittany?

- Dios... –Santana apenas respiro, Brittany estaba prácticamente con un short y solo un top arriba que apenas dejaba a la imaginación su perfecto abdomen, bailando arriba de una mesa y todos alrededor de ella. No podía dejar de mirar la manera en que se movía, su cuerpo iba en perfecta sintonía con la música. – "Mierda ¿Cómo hace para ser tan hermosa? Debería ser ilegal" – Pensaba.

- Es linda, ¿no lo crees? – Rachel la saco de sus pensamientos

- Si, lo es. – Contesto cortante, no quería hablar de Brittany y menos con Rachel.

- Todos los chicos de aquí mueren por ella, pero ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para su nivel...

- Quieres decir que nunca ha estado con ningún chico?

- Si, por supuesto que ha estado. Y con mas de los que piensas, pero nunca ha sido nada serio.

Por supuesto que Santana creía que ningún chico podría merecerla. Ella era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

- Y Mike se me declaro! – Brittany dijo eufórica

- ¿Que? Oh dios, te odio. ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó su amiga, llena de curiosidad.

- Es un chico estúpido, obvio que le dije que no. Aparte puedo tener a quien quiera.

- Woo wow woo, calmate Britney Spears. Creo que se te subieron los humos a la cabeza amor.

- Por favor, admitámoslo. Todos los chicos de la escuela están enamorados de mi, hasta posiblemente hayan chicas que lo estén también.

- ¿De verdad crees que podrías enamorar a quien quieras? – Cuestiono en forma burlesca.

- ¿Esa es una pregunta?

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Pregunto Sugar con una sonrisa pícara

- Escúpelo. – Acepto la rubia mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la puerta.

- Una persona, tienes que enamorar en menos de 3 meses a quien yo elija.

- Me parece bien – Contestó sin ninguna importancia alguna.

- Y no importa el sexo.

- Ok OK, detente. Ni que fuera lesbiana.

- Has dicho que puedes enamorar mujeres. ¿Ahora te echas para atrás Pierce?

- No, nunca. Dime la persona.

- Ok, déjame pensar... - Sugar miró por todo el lugar - ¡Bingo! , esa chica. – Dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba la afortunada.

- ¿Ella? , ni siquiera sé su nombre.

- Entonces ve y pregúntaselo boba.

La rubia camino hacia la persona que su amiga le había señalado.

- Hola, soy Brittany Pierce. Mucho gusto.

- Pero si ya me conoces – Dijo Rachel, un tanto sorprendida de que alguien tan popular como Brittany se le acercara.

- Perdón, pero le preguntaba a ella. – Contesto posando sus ojos azules en la mirada perdida de la otra chica.

- López, Santana Lopez. – Contesto la latina apenas pudiendo articular esas palabras, los ojos de Brittany la penetraban de tal manera que se sentía totalmente vulnerable ante ella.


	3. Chapter 3

El fin de semana había pasado y los estudiantes volvían a la rutina de siempre. En clase de matemáticas una pensativa Rachel recordaba viejos tiempos...

Flashback -

- Rachel en serio, ¡ya deja de estar mal! Olvida, olvida todo de una vez. – Le decía su amigo tratando de calmarla.  
- ¿Como quieres que olvide si fue lo mejor que me paso? – Rachel no podía contener sus lágrimas.  
- Lo se y como tu mejor amigo te entiendo pero quiero lo mejor, quiero que sigas adelante.

Recuerdos, recuerdos que le dolían pero le hacían recordar que siempre hay que continuar. La vida te da alegrías como tristezas y Rachel lo tenía muy bien en claro. Solo deseaba poder olvidar...

Algo muy distinto sucedía en Física, donde Brittany y Sugar estaban muy pendientes de cierta latina.

- Recuerda que dentro de 2 semanas Mike hará una gran fiesta en la playa, podrías invitarla Pierce. ¿No te parece? – Le susurraba en el oído a la rubia.  
- Si podría ser pero antes tengo que acercarme a ella. ¿No crees?  
- ¿Cómo piensas acercarte genio?  
- Observa, solo observa. – Dijo Brittany sonriendo mientras posaba sus ojos azules sobre la espalda de Santana.

En ese momento Brittany se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al escritorio del profesor sin antes disimuladamente dejar caer un papel sobre el escritorio de Santana. La latina tomó el papel y la nota decía:

* * *

HEY, PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO DESPUES DEL ALMUERZO? VOY A ESTAR DETRÁS DE LA CAFETERIA.  
.BRIT 3

* * *

-Santana simplemente abrió los ojos como platos al leer cada línea de la nota, cada letra, cada palabra perfectamente dibujada. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía animarse a levantar un poco la mirada.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – Pensaba – Brittany sabe que existo y quiere verme, dios, esto debe ser un sueño. Quizás es un sueño. No, es imposible, Rachel en mis sueños no habla y esta mañana estuvo insoportable. ¿Qué haré? ¿Debería ir o no? ¿Y si es una broma?

Mientras la latina debatía si debía o no ir a su encuentro con la hermosa rubia. Brittany y Sugar se habían escapado de clases para ir al campus a fumar un poco. Era natural en la rubia estas acciones, como su padre tenía mucho dinero y era la nena consentida de toda la escuela, se creía capaz de poseer lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a la sabelotodo? – Pregunto curiosa su amiga mientras se recostaba sobre el verde césped.  
- No te puedo decir. Es parte de mi plan hacer todo en secreto.  
- Vamos soy tu mejor amiga. ¡No me puedes esconder cosas como estas Susan!  
- Oye calma hermosa, te contaré pero me llamo Brittany, ok ? -  
- Brittany Susan – agregó Sugar tratando de hacer enojar a la rubia.  
- Ya sabes que odio ese nombre, ¿puedes ya dejar de hacerlo? En serio, es molesto. – Pidió Brittany ya perdiendo la paciencia.  
- Hey, no te enojes . Sabes que amo molestarte.  
- Si lo se. – Hizo una pausa y reposó su cabeza sobre el abdomen de su amiga. – Le dije a Santana que la quería ver a las 4.  
- ¡No me digas Pierce! Pero... ¿y que te dijo?  
- Pues nada, solamente lo escribí en un papel y se lo deje en su escritorio.  
- ¿Crees que irá?  
- No lo se. Ya veremos. – Dijo la ojiazul desviando la mirada hacia una chica que simulaba estar llorando a unos metros de ellas. – Hey, ¿esa no es Rachel?  
- No lo se, ve a ver, yo estoy muy cómoda aquí como para interesarme por lo que le pasa a la bocona. – Contesto Sugar mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba su blusa.  
- Ok, después te veo. Mas tarde tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos asique si quieres ven a mi casa un rato. – Dijo la rubia para luego posar un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

Brittany se acerco a Rachel , quien no la noto hasta que la rubia la tomo del brazo.

- Hey , ¿que sucede? – Dijo Brittany abrazando a Rachel.

Lo cierto es que Brittany era una persona muy buena y sensible pero por cosas que le pasaron, cuando era más pequeña, quería que todos la vieran como alguien fuerte.

- Nada. No sucede nada Brittany. Es solo que hoy no es mi día. – Dijo la morena tratando de eludir el tema. La verdad que le pasaban muchas cosas, cosas que tenían apellido y nombre.  
- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito. – Le propuso la rubia.  
- ¿Brittany porque haces esto? ¿Hay algo que quieras de mí? Porque hasta lo que yo se tu siempre estas con gente popular y nunca te ha interesado entablar una relación conmigo.  
- Si es cierto, pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Oye, solo quise ayudar si no quieres esta bien. Me iré. Espero que estés mejor. – Contesto Brittany mientras daba la vuelta para irse.  
- No. Espera. – La detuvo agarrando su mano - Tienes razón, perdona. Otro día tomamos algo ¿si?  
- No hay problema, por cierto, en dos semana Mike hace una fiesta en la playa. Estas invitada vos y tu amiga.  
- Wow, gracias en serio. Vamos a ir sin duda.

Brittany se despidió. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto al plan, Rachel y Santana asistirían a la fiesta de Mike. Solo faltaba encontrarse con cierta latina.

Santana estaba apoyada sobre la pared detrás de la cafetería. Comenzaba a pensar que era todo una mentira. Pero a su suerte, vio a la hermosa rubia caminando hacia ella. Y por un momento olvido cómo respirar.

- Hola. ¿Cómo estas? – Brittany se acerco posando un beso en su mejilla.  
- Bien, bien. Todo esta genial. ¿Y tú? – Contesto tratando de no perderse en aquellos ojos azules.  
- Genial, gracias por venir. Quizás te estés preguntando porque te cite aquí. Bueno tú eres muy buena en matemáticas. ¿No es así? – Pregunto la rubia tomando un mechón de su pelo y ubicándolo detrás de su oreja.  
- Si, estas en lo correcto. ¿Porque lo preguntas?  
- Bien. La verdad es que desaprobé este trimestre y estoy algo preocupada. ¿Tienes tiempo para darme clases extras? Yo te pagaria obviamente por cada hora de estudio. ¿Qué dices? Por favor – Le pidió Brittany haciendo un gesto que le pareció muy tierno a la latina.  
- Por mi no hay problemas. Solo me tienes que decir cuando ir a tu casa y darme los temas que quieres que te explique.  
- ¡Eres genial San! Me tengo que ir, pero después te busco por Facebook y hablamos ¿si? Gracias! – Se despidió la ojiazul dándole un calido abrazo a Santana, lo que provoco que la latina se sorprendiera.

La latina se quedo inmóvil viendo como la rubia se perdia entre la multitud de estudiantes. Este era sin duda el comienzo, ¿pero lo que vendría seria bueno o malo? A Santana no le importaba. Estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios y la buena onda de todas. Y perdón por tardar tanto pero no he tenido tiempo para inspirarme.

Si alguna tiene Twitter , les dejo el mío : NayoRivero


End file.
